


Our World

by babeonline



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Saifah, Alpha Tharn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Techno, Except Zon and maybe Techno, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, I had and a idea and I had to go with it, I know many might be confused, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Type, Omega Verse, Omega Zon, Others characters are there, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Triggers, Type as a salty omega who hates everyone, Zon and Type as friends, Zon and Type centric, Zon as an adorable ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeonline/pseuds/babeonline
Summary: When Type was 10 he presented as an Omega, it was too sudden and too shocking for him, his parents, his friends, and generally everyone who knew him.When he impulsively ran away from home in fit of anger he was kidnapped by an Alpha.  There alone, naked, beaten and his first heat he was expecting the worst to happen.....he saw an angel, even smaller than him who had followed him on a bike to the location. Who with a small shaking body attacked his kidnapped with a bat bigger than himself.No reposting without my permission on any site in any language.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just the story!
Relationships: Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Type & Zon
Comments: 100
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am new to the fandom. Please treat me kindly, English is not my first language.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Zon asked Type with one eyebrow raised, arms crossed and one foot tapping on the ground, it's was his pose when he was trying to intimidate Type while trying to use his best motherly tone. It actually never worked, it just made Type want to roll him up in a blanket burrito and hide him under the bed.

"Ready for what?" Type grumbled as he went back to concentrate on the match that was playing on the TV.

"You know!" Zon said flailing his arms, "That party you are invited to! The one with very important people coming, some sort of TV award show?"

"I don't know anything about that!" Type lied and increased the volume but the remote was snatched from his hands and the TV was turned off.

"Hey!"

"Nonono, don't you lie to me Type." Zon now had his hands on his hips and was glaring at him, it was honestly very cute," Techno called and told me that this party is important for you to attend."

"He says that about every party and event Zon, there is nothing important about this shitty event, all Omegas go there to get down on their knees and suck off Alphas to climb the ladder," Type hissed, "I'll kill him!"

"You can't kill your manager, he only wants what's best for you." Zon said but now he looked a little hesitant and very worried," They won't actually make you do that right?"

This guy should be in a blanket under his bed with Type guarding the door. Zon should not be allowed outside in the real world or left alone by himself in the house.

That's why Type keeps rejecting going to any of these events. He's a model by profession but in his two years of being a model, he has never attended any of the events, not even making excuses to his manager Techno but flat out rejecting the possibility to go to any event simply because he hates other people especially Alphas and only likes one person in this world.

"Zon," Type said, "I hate these parties."

"How can you say that when you haven't even been to one?"

"I-"

"Okay, how about this?" Zon says softly, "You do this one for me and I will never ask you to attend any other event, no matter how much Techno begs."

Type bites his lips, Techno from the past month has started using Zon to persuade Type to attend one of the events and Type's walls are slowly breaking down in the face of his most important person. If attending this makes Zon give up asking Type altogether then-

"Alright." Type sighed and shook his head when he saw Zon climb on the couch and do the floss dance in celebration, "But after I do this, you can't ask to attend any event. Ever."

"I promise," Zon said dimpling adorably and whining when Type pinched his cheek.

"Help me pick something out."

"Already done."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually convinced you!" Techno squealed and Type made a face at him," Zon is a miracle worker!"

"Shut up!" Type growled, "You can't use him against me. I told you I hate these parties."

"It's not all bad," Techno insisted," It's not like you are thinking, I just want everyone to see my best model so you can get more opportunities. No one will touch you without your permission, I would never take you to any place like that man! You don't need to do anything, just be yourself and say nice things."

"Which one? I can't do both."

Techno sighed in defeat, "Just....just be nice okay? If not just keep quiet and don't say anything."

Type nodded and they moved further inside, he ignored everyone who stared at him and looked straight ahead, he was wearing an orange turtle neck with black skinny jeans and white sneakers. He is not the most stylishly dressed but Techno is so happy that he's attending this event that he's not even scolding him with his choice of attire.

"Where are we sitting?" Type asked and Techno pointed to one of the seats ahead, "The table number 11, you can go ahead and sit there, just give me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," Type shrugged and walked over to the table and sat down on the seat, he sighed and grabbed his head resisting the urge to mess up his hair, he's been here for exactly 15 minutes and he was already tired. He wanted to go home, already.

"Excuse me."

Type looked up and saw a man looking at him with a smile on his face, he was dressed like a million bucks, black suit with a white shirt, his hair was neatly styled and he had this handsome face and he was looking at Type with the most intense looking black eyes. Type could see the muscles through the suit when the man moved a little closer which was ridiculous, but he knew what this was, this guy was an Alpha. A fucking strong Alpha at that, someone probably too high up on the food chain.

"Yes, can I help you?" Type asked as politely as he could with an oncoming headache, he could see the man was surrounded with a few people and that kind of made his annoyance more prominent but he did his best to pull out his fake smile, he doesn't think he succeeded with the amused expression the man seemed to be giving him in return.

"Sorry, this is my table." The man said still smiling, how annoying," Table 12?"

His headache may be worse than he thought, he noticed the table was in fact 12 with table 11 being right next to it, "Oh." He said and then stood up and went towards the table 11 and after double-checking, the number sat down and continued to brood, where the fuck was Techno? Why was he taking so much time in the washroom? Did he go to shit in the wild? Was he-

"Ugh...so fucking rude." He heard a voice whisper behind him, cutting his investigation to Techno's whereabouts short, "he's an Omega and he didn't even apologize for taking your seat Tharn."

 _'Tharn'_ that name sounded familiar, Type mused before pulling out his phone, he should call Zon to make sure his best friend hasn't accidentally killed himself via a butter knife.

"He's alone," The voice behind him continues obnoxiously, "Of course he is, just look at the way he's dressed, like a peasant-"

"Excuse me," Type snapped turning around in his chair where the voice keeps coming from, "Can you kindly, shut the fuck up? This ain't Thailands next top model, no one is asking for your fashion opinions. So please can you at least talk in your head where at least I can't hear your annoying voice, I already have a fucking headache."

There was deathly silence following that, even the Alpha seems to be staring at him astonished, Type sighed, that's why he hated this event, he hated everyone.

"You- how dare you s-"

"I told you to shut up didn't I? You piece of shit." Type growled and watched as the boy's mouth snapped closed and he actually looked scared of him.

 _'Good,'_ Type thought with a hiss as he stood up. There were too many people here, too many Alphas, it rubbed him the wrong way, he couldn't do this, he wanted to go home.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked right next to his ear and he jumped on instinct he threw a punch and gasped when his fist was caught in a strong grip.

"Ah, Tharn! Are you alright?" Someone asked panicked but Type couldn't think much with an Alpha this close to him, he saw amused eyes looking down at him, "Calm down, Darling~"

He was using his Alpha voice playfully and Type hated how it was calming him, he took a deep breath to settle his nerves and froze as the scent of Chamomile and Jasmine entered his nostrils, he looked up and saw that Alpha's eyes had gone dark with a tint of red as his nostrils were also flaring as he took deep breathe inside Types personal bubble and swallowed harshly.

"Ah Type, I told you to not-Mr. Kirigun?"

"Techno?" ' _Tharn Kirigun? Wait a minute, that's_ -'

"I am so sorry sir," Techno bows really low and it's not often Type sees this, but he guesses the situation calls for it, Type didn't recognize the man because he has never seen him and nor he was interested in company affairs and that was stupid of him. But he knew who the man was when Techno said his full name.

Tharn Kirigun, CEO of TPT models. The company Type works for as _one_ of the thousand models they had.

"This is one of our models?" Tharn hummed eyeing Type who squirmed under the scrutiny and resisted the urge to snap his teeth at the man, but he didn't want to make the situation worse for both him and Techno so he kept quiet, he tried to pull his hand which was still caught in the man's grip but the Alpha didn't let go, instead, he tightened his hold further.

"Y-yes, sir. His name is-"

The Alpha held up his hand and Techno's mouth clamped shut with a snap, "I want to hear it from him." He leaned closer to Type who gritted his teeth in annoyance, "What's your name, Darling?"

The people around them gasped as they heard the endearment and Type sighed and turned his face up and looked him in the eyes, "My name is Type. Now let go of my hand, asshole."

He could hear Techno dying inside a little, but the man looked like he was charmed, what the fuck?

"My name is Tharn." The man, in fact, did not let go of his hand, "Would you like to go and get a drink together?"

Was this man hitting on him? Is he like, masochistic?

"No." Type replied dryly and then added an insincere, "Thank you."

The man laughed, "I like you."

"I wish I could say the same, now can you let go of my hand?" Type snapped and the man finally let go of his hand but grabbed his wrist instead, " Sit with me Darling~"

"No thank you," Type snapped," Let go of my hand right now if you still want to keep all of your fingers."

Tharn pouted and no grown men should not be doing this and look this attractive," Na please~ Tyyype."

Type was frozen by the baby tone the Alpha adopted and it seemed like so was everyone else around him including the Alpha's entourage and Techno who seem to stare at them like it was a very intense tennis match, eyes darting from Tharn to Type.

"I-I"

"Of course!" Techno jumped in before Type could say anything, "Would you like to sit with us on our table?"

Tharn smiled and Type literally heard everyone in the vicinity squeal and scream nonsensical things, for a moment he thought he was in an after school drama. Before he realized he was sitting next to his boss? Who was once again holding his hand and now in a lovers hold and was grinning at Type like he was the best thing after sliced bread.

"Techno," Type growled, "I can't stay, you know that! You promised me a few painful hours, I need to get home, Zon would be worried."

"No, he wouldn't-"

"Who's Zon?" Tharn asked, he had a smile on his face but Type got the feeling that it was fake, because his eyes didn't have the crinkles it had when he had first smiled at Type.

"None of your fucking-"

"His best friend."

"Omega or Alpha?"

"What the fuck-?"

"Omega." Techno said quickly and glanced at Type nervously as he watched his friends temper rise little by little. But it felt like he couldn't stop, it felt like a command coming from the Alpha and Techno felt his mouth open before he realized it and the answers kept pouring out of his mouth.

"Okay, I have fucking tolerated you long enough!" Type hissed standing up," Now you are going to let go of my hand or I'll kill you, my boss or not. Got that you piece of shit?"

The man didn't seem intimidated with Types glare at all but he did let go of Type's hand and Type finally breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath when he froze at the faint scent that filled his nostrils, he could detect that scent anywhere.

"Shit, Zon!"

* * *

There were a few things that Zon was proud of in his life, he was proud of his coffee-making skills, he was good at singing and he was proud of his best friend Type.

Type was seriously the coolest Omega that Zon had the pleasure of knowing and befriending.

Zon could still remember the incident from when he was 12 and Type was just 10.

_[Flashback]_

_"Let go of me, let go of me, you fucking creep!" Zon has never actually heard someone curse so much before specially at a children's park, but the voice screaming was filled with terror and make the hair on the back of the neck stand._

_He quickly followed and saw a large man was putting a struggling kid in a black car, he watched in terror as the man shoved the crying and screaming kid in the car and started the car. Before Zon could think too much about it he got his bicycle and started paddling after the car._

_But it was a car, so of course, Zon lost it from the view. He whimpered tears flowing from his eyes worried and scared. He had written the number plate should he go back and tell his parents? The police? Would it be too late?_

_It was stupid. He could hear Zol telling him in his head it was stupid and that he should just turn back and call the cops or inform an adult but a part of him wanted to paddle more, to make sure he did his best, he couldn't get rid of a feeling deep in his heart that if he went further he would find the boy._

_He did, he paddled and paddled on his bike and was about to give up when he saw a road. Biting his lips he decided to bring his bike down on the path and a sighed in part relief and part terror when he found the car parked in front of a small cabin._

_He hid his bike in the bushes and went near the house, he peeked into the room and saw that the man has the boy tied up and his eyes widened when he saw the man was without clothes and was now undressing the small boy who had stopped cursing and was just crying. And then Zon smelled it, Omega in heat._

_Zon looked around and found a rock, he picked it up and put it down, he needed something bigger and then he noticed a small shed behind the house, he entered the shed and cheered silently when he found a bat. A metal bat. He picked it up, it was heavy._

_'Okay Zon,' He told himself, 'It's now or never.'_

_He opened the door to the house silently and followed the voice of the pleading child and opened the door leading to the room and saw the man now had the kid naked and was touching him all over while the kid cried helplessly._

_Zon had never felt such rage since he presented as an Omega. He screamed bloody murdered and hit the man right behind the knees and the man went down on his knees with a painful groan. Zon didn't stop, now with the man down to his height he proceeded to hit his head and kept hitting it blindly, after four or five solid hits the bat fell from his hands because he didn't have any strength anymore but the man was on the ground groaning, bleeding._

_Zon immediately started untieing the kid and the kid clung to him crying, "Let's go. Go!"_

_He pulled the naked kid along with him while hurrying out of the cabin he hurried towards his bike and took off his T-shirt and handed it to the crying boy who wore it quickly and then said, "Quickly get on! If he wakes up and starts following us in his car we are doomed, we need to quickly get to the police."_

_"O-Okay." The boy whimpered as he sat behind him and started crying while clinging on Zon's naked back like a lifeline while whispering, "Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou."_

_"We need to be strong." Zon said but he was crying as well, "We Omegas need to be strong. So I'll be strong for you and you be strong for me okay?"_

_The boy clung to him crying, "Y-yes."_

_"What's your name? My name is Zon."_

_"My name is Type."_

_They made it back and the first stop Zon made was Type's house who gave him instructions, instead of the police station. His feet and hand hurt so much but he smiled tiredly when he saw Type hugging his crying mother and father. He smiled wider when his own crying parents came to Types' house praising him. He didn't smile so much as the police officer asked him questions but he did his best to answer so that Type wouldn't have to talk too much._

_When it was finally time for him to go home, Type grabbed his hand and looked terrified of him leaving despite Type parents being right there._

_"Please don't go," Type whimpered and Zon saw his parents were crying behind Type," Please stay with me."_

_"I can't, I need to go home. I have a little sister, she's an Omega too you know? I need to protect her too."_

_He heard someone choking a sob behind him and tried to ignore Type's terrified face, but he couldn't._

_"Here." Zon held out his blanket, "This is my blanket, sleep with your parents and with my blanket, it smells like me. I will be here to see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Promise?" Type asked blinking his big black eyes at him and Zon smiled at him," Of course, remember Type, we Omegas need to be strong and protect each other okay? I need you to be strong for me okay?"_

_"Yes." The tears stopped and even though he looked scared Type nodded firmly," I'll be strong for you."_

_Type's mother started brawling and Zon felt his mother hugging him from behind," That's my baby. I am the proudest mother because of you Zon."_

_Zon smiled and let himself be tugged out of Types house and in their car, he heard Type whisper once more," Thank you."_

_Zon smiled and whispered back just as softly, "You are welcome."_

_[End of flashback]_

The man took his oath seriously, Zon watched in awe as Type grew tall and handsome, so much so that he could be mistaken for an Alpha. And he was often mistaken for an Alpha especially when he was next to Zon who had stopped growing in height after he turned sixteen and was the smallest Omega in the University. Excluding female Omegas.

And Type was very overprotective and well- possessive. Type didn't like anyone and his friend circle consisted of Zon himself and Techno, who kept disappearing and reappearing in Type's very exclusive circle of friends.

Also, Type didn't like anyone touching him apart from Zon and his family.

Zon was proud to be Type's best friend as the boy grew up to be an amazing man.

Zon was also proud of one more thing, he was dating the prettiest girl in the world. Her name was Faii and she was a beta. Zon had gotten to know her through Techno and he saw her Instagram picture captioning she was at the same part as Type.

Zon had a pass Techno had given him, he could give her a surprise and introduce her to Type.

* * *

When Zon entered the event he felt inadequately dressed, he walked with his head down and tried to spot Faii or Type. He walked around when he finally spotted Faii in the beautiful green dress, with someone?

Zon felt his heart drop from his chest to his stomach when saw her kissing a tall handsome guy. He knew the guy, his name was Saifah, he was a singer and a very popular drama actor.

_And an Alpha._

"Faii?" He whispered and both broke their lip lock and turned to look at him.

"Zon..." The girl said surprised," What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to- I was here to see you." Zon said his eyes shifting to Saifah who was staring back at him blankly like he didn't know why his makeout session was interrupted.

Zon didn't know either, what was he doing here? Faii was a beautiful beta, she had options he had Alphas to consider so why would she choose an Omega like Zon?

No one chooses Zon.

"Do you mind?" Saifah snapped finally, " We were actually-"

Zon felt sudden rage fill him something he had not felt in a long while and before he knew it he was closing in on Saifah and punching him right across the face.

After that what happened was like one of those TV dramas. Saifah turned around to face him enraged and Zon lost his balance because of course, he did and Zon's eyes widened when he felt lips on his. He stared into the wide-eyed Alpha whose eyes were tilted a little golden. Why were his eyes turning?-Oh, then Zon smelled it Vanilla and Sandlewood, the scent made his knees go weak and put his hand on Alphas chest to push him back but there was no strength in his arms.

And suddenly felt Saifah's lips moving against his, Zon whimpered as the lips started moving against him slowly at first and then sensually as Saifah took hold of his face in one hand, while he felt his other hand going around his waist and pulling him flush against the Alphas large body, as Saifah grew more aggressive in his kissing he was surprised when the Alpha hummed pleased into the kiss and he realized why, somewhere as along the line Zon had started kissing Saifah back.

That actually snapped him out of it and he realized what he was doing, he was kissing the guy his girlfriend was kissing just seconds ago, in an event which was important to his best friend.

 _Type_ , as soon as the name came to his mind he started struggling and pushing the Alpha away from him.

The asshole actually growled at Zon, how fucking dare he! And after kissing his girlfriend who from the looks of it was still watching them with her jaw dropped.

"Umm, uh -et me go." Zon tried to say in the kiss that was now bruising,"I-"

"Zon!" He heard and turned and saw an enraged Type coming towards them and he paled.

"Let me go Saifah!" Zon pleaded and pushed Saifah actually stopped at that and then stepped back like he was surprised at himself, he looked shocked and a little dazed at Zon but Zon didn't have time for it, because....

"Techno, grab Type!"

"I am trying!" Techno grunted as despite his efforts Type seems to be heading towards them and he will probably kill Saifah and then Faii too when he finds out the full story and then his friend will go to jail and no he couldn't let this happen.

"I am fine Type!"

"That bastard dared to-"

"No, no he didn't do anything, it was my fault! Come on let's go home."

"Not until I drink his blood!"

"Type," Zon said using his most pathetic and cute Omega voice and he added a pout for the final blow, "I wanna go home, please?"

Type froze immediately and so did some of the people surrounding them, Zon ignored them and hugged Type, "Home, Type. Please?" He stood on his tiptoes and made his biggest puppy eyes at Type who glared at him before glaring at Saifah and then back at him again.

"Fine, you win!" Type threw his hands up," You always win. But you don't play fair."

Zon smiled at him, "That's why I always win."

Zon didn't turn to look at Saifah or Faii. It was alright when he will be alone at home, he will cry and tell Type everything, they will drink and eat ice-cream and Zon will nurse his broken heart.

Like he always does.

With his best friend by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type and Zon suffer the consequences of being so attractive.  
> Zon's pictures end up on social media and Type will be forced to do an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting guys! I have read and replied to all the comments because they make me so happy. I am really hot on the inspiration for this fic that why please enjoy and stay safe!

"Stop him Zon! He's crazy!!" Techno yelled hiding behind a very worried Zon who had his hands in front of him trying to placate a very enraged Type.

"Type." Zon said calmly trying to release his very rusty Omega pheromones; only Type could make him do that, "Oh for heaven's sake put the knife down!"

Type had crazy hair as he's been running his hands through his hair the whole car ride back to their apartment when they had gotten back at the apartment, pictures of Saifah and Zon kissing as well as Zon clinging to Type was all over the tabloid. People were calling it a love triangle, _'It seems that the unidentified Omega -Insert picture of Zon- is in a relationship with the TPT model Type -Gender unknown- but was caught by his lover, smooching the super popular Alpha Saifah who is also a extrememly successful drama actor and singing icon!!!!._

"It can be resolved!" Techno pleaded eyeing the blade and gulping when Type narrowed his eyes dangerously, "We just need to arrange an interview and inform them that it's just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh!" Type said smiling, it was not a nice smile, Zon winced when Techno started whimpering in fear, "I have avoided interviews since I became a model, but sure I'll do an extremely uncomfortable interview with vultures who will probably poke their nose where it doesn't belong and try asking about my gender. But what about the news of Saifah kissing Zon? Tell me almighty Techno how am I to explain that?"

Techno was practically hiding behind Zon who was groaning embarrassed, not one of his finest moments, "Well, Saifah's manager will resolve it. Don't worry Type we won't let Zon be dragged into this, I promise."

It looked like that did the trick, even though Type didn't drop the knife his grip on it loosened and Zon slowly walked towards him and took the knife from his hands.

"At worst Zon will have to give a statement or meet with Saifah and his managers to figure out-!!!!"

Techno ducked as a cup was thrown at him.

"Ai, Typeee." Zon scolded.

"I am calm now," Type said and both Zon and Techno doubted that but neither said anything.

"My phone has been ringing with notifications, texts, and calls." Zon mourned," I have 1,375 follow requests on Instagram. The only social media tool I use and how did they even find me?"

"Requests?" Techno asked frowning, "Your account is private?"

"Yeah," Zon nodded frankly intimidated with the increase in the requests the number was still climbing.

Type pulled out his phone and noticed his phone also had notifications, his followers had increased by 2000 and now he had a total of 10K followers.

Type's eyebrow twitched when he saw his company CEO had also started following him as he had sent him a DM saying, 'Hello, Darling~ we have business matters to discuss, please be at my office, 10 AM sharp. And please bring your friend as well.'

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning with the CEO?" Type asked Techno showing him the message and Techno nodded, "Tharn's secretary called me and set up the appointment. We need to come up with what interviews, with who and what our statements would be."

"Techno will you be staying the night? Should I bring you some pajamas?" Zon asked and Techno smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you, Zon."

"No problem," Zon said and went to the guest bedroom, "Take a shower, I have some leftovers enough for all three of us."

"It's an angel!" Techno sobbed dramatically after Zon's figure and Type rolled his eyes exasperated and slumped into the couch," I hope you know that this means I will no longer attend any of these shitty things anymore."

"I kinda' figured." Techno sighed, "I will keep doing my best so you don't have to."

"Thanks, Techno," Type said quietly, "I know I don't always make things easier for you but thank you."

"Hey...."Techno said with a smile, "It's what friends are for. Besides your not my best model. And that's because you refuse much of the work I bring you which involves an Alpha or if a location is too far away."

"Is that allowed? Isn't that like work avoidance or something?" Zon asked with a frown and Type snorted while Techno sighed.

"It's not, technically, it's just taking the job or not, I kinda shift the other shoots to other models under me who just want an opportunity to do more, Type basically chooses his own projects...... there is a certain amount or target set for us? The main objective is profit and since I can proudly mine and Type's success and profile to the Directors they don't really care. Besides, it's not that Type doesn't do sufficient deals, he does but his deals are not noteworthy? Small projects you could say. I could get him recognized and have his face on all billboards but he just doesn't want that."

"Too much hassle." Type agreed, "I just need to collect enough so I can invest in our coffee shop without a loan."

"That's our retirement plan!" Zon pouted.

"I know you are already saving too. You want to open a shop together as soon as possible too right?" Type smiled and Zon smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Ugh....you guys are so disgustingly domestic." Techno gagged," I swear it's no wonder why you guys get mistaken for a couple so often. I am going to bed, see you guys in the morning."

* * *

"I don't get it," Tharn said as he looked over the portfolios and then to the finance report," This can't be right! How can these be the only projects given to him ?"

"I don't know." Champ admitted," Techno has done such a fabulous job with his other models, I don't know why Type has only been getting mediocre deals."

"This doesn't make any sense," Tharn said eyeing one of Type's spread," He's gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking and from the staff report professional with his work attitude but even I haven't seen him before. When I saw him first I thought he was a new model hired by one of the lucky agencies who got their hands on him first. But he was right under my nose and for 2 years! He should be on a billboard by now."

"Hmm.....agreed." Champ hummed eyeing one of the spread and chuckled when it was immediately snatched from his hands and the Alpha glared at him, "Ohhhh I see now, you are smitten with the model! How long has it been since you have been attracted to an Omega?"

Tharn didn't reply and continue to browse through the thousands of pictures of the Omega Type, he doesn't think he's seen anyone so beautiful in his life and he's been the CEO of this company for 5 years and he's seen all types of Omegas, Betas and Alpha models but none of them commanded his attention like this Omega.

"Techno said he's be bringing Type and his friend Zon who was caught smooching Saifah into tomorrow's meeting."

"Call Saifah for tomorrow's meeting as well, push everything to after twelve. We need to come up with something about the why Saifah was kissing a Male Omega. From what I know, Saifah exclusively dates female Betas and Omegas right?"

"Yup."

Tharn sighed," I don't get him sometimes."

"He said it was an accident, that the guy punched him and then they somehow lost their balance and ended up in a liplock."

"Oh?" Tharn asked raising an unimpressed eyebrow, "How dramatic, did he's also told you how his tongue ended up the guy's mouth?"

Champ chuckled, " You ask them tomorrow. Now, these are the projects you requested, these are our best clients and as you are aware top brands."

"Thanks for your help on this, I am sorry for keeping you so long. You can head home now, just be here on time for the meeting okay?"

"Sure thing boss!" CHamp saluted and swaggered to the door.

Tharn turned back to Types pictures and pulled out the projects Champ just handed to him.

He started working.

* * *

"Is this....do I look okay?" Zon asked Type and Techno nervous and Type cooed at him lovingly while Techno sighed from the driver seat," You look fine Zon."

"But you guys are dressed in suits, why am I the only one wearing a hoodie? Types hoddie too at that!" Zon put up his hands to emphasize the oversized hoodie.

"It's so you'd smell like me." Type informed him," If Saifah kissed you because he liked your scent then a mix of your scent with mine should throw him off and he should keep his filthy Alpha paws off of you."

"Oookaaayyy?" Zon was still confused but as always he let Type have his way, "Okay, why couldn't I wear one of your shirts then?"

"It'd be like wearing a boyfriends shirt." Techno muttered and Type ignored him and continued."The hoodie will help us hide your face, believe me, this will help to avoid the reporters."

"We're here, you guys ready?"Techno asked.

"Nope."

"Not really, no."

"Great," Techno continued cheerfully, "It's time."

* * *

Saifah sighed as he with his manager Soda, their boss Tharn and his secretary Champ waited for Type enter with his manager Techno as well as that Omega...Zon?

He has just learned the name from Tharn who just informed them that the little Omega will be joining him along with Type for the meeting to discuss how they will tackle the current situation.

"Sir," A woman walked in and opened the door," They are here."

"Send them in," Tharn nodded and Saifah sat a little straighter and he ignored the quick look P'Soda sent him and he waited, feeling a little anxious.

Techno entered in first followed by Type who had a small figure hidden next to him, his arm if Saifah didn't know any better was possessively wrapped around the figures small shoulders.

"Type." Tharn greeted with a smile and Saifah knew this was not a fake smile that Tharn usually gave out to his colleagues or acquaintances, it was a genuine smile, the same one he gave to his sister Princess and his big brother P'Thorn. But this smile was a little strained as Tharn's eyes focused on the little figure tugged at Type's side, "Won't you introduce your friend to me?"

Type actually bared his teeth to Tharn and frowned when he was elbowed, "It's fine Type. I am fine, please calm down." The small lump said and moved his hoodie a little back and Saifah bit back a gasp as the small face was revealed it was his first time seeing the boy in light, he had long eyelashes, small cute nose, and large eyes, his lips were in the shape of a heart and he was so so small-

"Hi, I am Type's best friend," The man said with a smile moving forwards ignoring Type's hisses and holding up his hand in a greeting and giving a small bow, " My name is Zon."

"Hello," Tharn said politely back and smirked at the fuming Omega behind him," Hello Darling~" 

Zon's eyes widened and he turned back to the blushing Type, "Am I missing something?"

"No," Type growled and pulled Zon back to his side," Nothing, you called us here to discuss important matters right? Well, get on with it. I have a shoot at 12 PM, I don't have all day."

"Oh, I canceled that," Tharn commented casually and pulled out the new project details and passed it to Techno who took it and started reading through it ,his eyes kept widening till it looked like it would fall out of his sockets, "This will be your new project, you will partner up with Saifah and participate in this Japanese "Junihitoe" photoshoot, these are considered as the most expensive types of kimonos and you will be leading the projects as Show stoppers and models for the first outlet for "Sumire Kimonos" as they are planning on opening in Thailand this year."

"These are wedding kimonos," Techno said and side-eyed Type who wearing a stony expression, "And it's million bha- sir, Type has never done anything on this large scale before he is not- experienced enough to take this project."

"I have already made a decision on this and it's not up for debate, it's about we pushed Type ability towards more adequate projects," Tharn replied his pheromones were powerful and filled up the entire room with his dominance, but his eyes were staring into Type's like a challenge and the smile was still present, the man looked so young when he smiled and from others point of view it might look like Type was considering the project but Zon could tell with the bruising grip Type had on his hands that his best friend was very upset.

And scared.

"I don't work with Alphas." Type replied finding the anchor in Zon and thankfully not losing his shit.

"I've noticed." Tharn agreed, "But this is your job, Saifah is an Alpha who is only interested in female Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, he is perfect for your first project with an Alpha. And you have to interact with Alphas sooner or later if you want to keep your job, your sexism won't get you to many places, Type."

Type knew he was fighting a losing battle but he couldn't do this with an Alpha, he was still too raw from the wounds of his past, so he said," I have one condition."

"Oh?" Tharn raised his eyebrow and right now everyone was quiet and watching both of them like it was a very intense tennis match," Alright Darling~ tell me what it is."

"Get a ticket and permit for Zon to be with me behind the scenes. I need him backstage and near me at all times."

"That's not possible." P'Soda said shaking her head, "We can't have anyone who not working on the shoots, on sets or on backstage. You are a newbie, don't demand things like you are the one in charge here. There is a process in place, this project is crucial for us and you are replaceable. You are not a child who needs a guardian holding your hand everywhere."

P'Soda believed in hard truths, she herself was a very independent Omega and a strong advocate for them, she absolutely despised weak Omegas, Saifah watched as Type barely acknowledged her, but something told him this demand Type made was not because he was weak, but because he was desperate. Although he didn't know why but he saw that the little guy was listening to her and then he turned to Saifah with worried eyes.

He swore when those eyes focused on him he lost most of the air in his lungs and he stared back, transfixed.

"Stop that Saifah!" P'Soda whacked him on the head and he realized embarrassed he has started realizing his calming pheromones.

To attract the little one to him and calm him down, like he was Saifah's Omega. Oh, God.

"I want Zon with me if I do this project in Japan." Type repeated once more and was now moving forward towards the desk of their CEO. He placed both his hands on the desk and leaned in and Tharn's eyes widened when the Omega moved his face close to him," Zon is coming with me."

"Typeee." Techno hissed.

"Your contract can be terminated if you keep pushing us," Champ warned Type.

"That's fine."

Everyone in the room gasped and even Tharn looked surprised as the Omega continued, "That's fine by me, you want to revoke my contract? Go ahead, but I am not doing a shoot with an Alpha without Zon by my side."

He didn't offer any explanation but Zon wrapped his hand around Types waist and squeezed, he knew the reason and so did Techno. Techno didn't know the full story but he knew it was something that happened to Type when he was little that cause Type to develop a deep hatred for Alphas.

It was silent in which everyone held their breaths and waited for Tharn's response. The man question was looking at the model standing tall in front of him and staring back at him in the face of his strong Alpha pheromones which now occupied the whole room and once again thought how perfect this Omega was for him. He was absolutely stunning, he had seen a lot of attractive people in his life but he has never been so smitten with anyone, even Tar in all his Omega softness didn't compare to what he was seeing right at this moment, he boy stood tall and-

It was like this one was made just for me.

"Alright, my Darling~" Tharn replied with a smile," I'll make the arrangements, it seems That I am unable to deny you anything."

To his delight Type relaxed and snorted, "Please...If that were the case, you wouldn't have made me go on this project in the first place." Type drawled and then something incredible happened, Type smiled at him, "I'd say we met each other halfway, don't you, sir?"

"If you two are done flirting," P'Soda snapped and Tharn was still too awestruck by the smile to answer her," We need to prepare our statements for what happened yesterday at the party."

Zon gulped as he turned towards her and Saifah did the same but he kept glancing worriedly at the nervous Omega, "Type are you dating Zon?" She asked and Techno chocked on air and Champ patted his back worriedly.

Type though looked completely unsurprised at the question," What does it matter?"

"I need an answer."

Type hesitated before replying, "No, we are just best friends."

"Will you be admitting your gender on the interview scheduled for you?"

"If it's to avoid Zon getting dragged into anything then, yes. Otherwise, I'd rather avoid it."

"Okay, the statements are rather simple. Zon and Saifah both had their respective heats and ruts closing in which caused them to react to each other, all hormones."

"But my heat is not close," Zon said confused and then turned to Saifah," Why aren't we telling them what really happened? That we fought and we lost our balance and accidentally kissed?"

"They won't believe that Saifah had his _tongue_ down your throat accidentally," P'Spda said dryly but could help but coo when the Omega blushed a bright red, he was so cute, "I know it doesn't sound too good, but Saifah's fans can be very ruthless if they find out that you punched him."

Zon pouted and P'Soda resisted the urge to go over and pinch his cheeks,"Faii has also agreed to the story."

At the name, Zon flinched and avoided everyone's gaze on him especially when he felt Saifah's eyes on him and tugged himself back into Type who hissed, "Don't say that bitch's name in front of him!"

"Type, it's fine."

"No, it's fucking not, that bitch led you-Ugh," Type actually growled at Saifah whos eyes widened, "She-"

"It's okay, Type. I am fine." Zon pulled Types face down to look into his eyes, Soda actually squealed at the picture they made, it was all cute and fluffy because Type's face as soon as it met with Zon's softened considerably, "I am fine. Are we finished for today?" Zon asked Techno and then turned to Tharn.

"Yes." Tharn replied his expression thoughtful as he considered them, "We leave for the shoot in Japan in three days. We will be staying for two weeks, please pack accordingly."

"Thank you." Zon did a bow and grabbed Type and proceeded to lead the taller Omega with him, "We'll be ready. Thank you so much for your consideration, sir."

With that, they were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and Pheromones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are all well. Please stay home and stay safe.

[Flashback]

_Type's parents decided to transfer him to Zon's school. He felt happy that Type would be going with him, his own parents drove Zol to school, they had different school due Zol's school being one for really smart kids, so he really didn't have anyone to go to school with till now, he was excited that Type will be going to his school and asked Type's parents if he could give Type a ride to and back from school. They looked surprised at his offer but agreed to it with a fond smile they always bestowed on Zon._

_Type was very.....clingy if Zon was being honest, he would cling to his back on their way to school and would wait for him outside of his class after lunch and school, everyday._

_Something else he noticed about Type was that he was very pretty, like a really beautiful kid. Zon would exit his class and would watch how Type would be surrounded by Alphas from Type's and Zon's own grade and would try to talk to him and get his attention, but Type would flinch and try to fold himself to avoid attention and wouldn't speak a word to anyone; he would glare at the floor the whole time._ _On one such day, Zon observed him for five minutes before calling out, "Type!"_

_Zon watched fascinated that as soon as Type heard him he looked up. He was smaller than Zon and absolutely adorable in the jacket Zon had lent him that he never got back, his eyes grew large and his whole face lit up as ran towards him, "P'Zon!" he said delighted and hugged him, "Let's go home! I asked Mame to make something special for you!"_

_Zon felt special and he had never felt that way in his life, his parents loved him, he knew that but sometimes he would feel like Zol was the special child and that he wasn't, but Type never failed to make him feel loved like he was the only one he cared about in school and Zon could help but smile smugly at the Alphas before hugging Type back, he was so small and fit perfectly in Zon's arms, this was his best friend, "Yeah? Then let's go! I have extra allowance today, I'll treat you to ice-cream okay?"_

_"Piiiii!" Type laughed delighted and then they proceeded to walk out of the school towards Zon's bike._

_"Pii," Type said quietly and Zon hummed, "Mom and Dad want me to take Judo classes."_

_"Oh? Self-defense right?" Zon asked and saw Type nodding with his mouth full of ice-cream._

_"I want to be stronger." Type said determined, "I want to protect myself and you."_

_Zon blinked, "Me?"_

_"Yes, Pii is so cute. I need to be prepared. I need to protect you, I need to grow up faster."_

_"That's not how it's supposed to be," Zon said gently and panicked when he saw Type's face fell at his words._

_"Pi-i Don-don't you believe I can protect you?" Type asked tearily._

_"That's not what I meant! I mean, you are not supposed to be protecting me because of what happened, it's not your responsibility Type. We are supposed to protect each other."_

_Type eyes widened and Zon sighed before sitting down on the floor and gesturing Type to do the same._

_"We are kids and we are Omegas...odds are against us, these are two facts we can't change. But that doesn't mean we give up, I know that, if we don't have the strength then we can definitely work hard to get it. We can do anything with hard work. But Type, you don't need to feel like you have to grow up fast and protect me. Because until you grow up and become strong you have me, your parents, and my parents to protect you."_

_Type remained quiet and Zon watched those big watery eyes before whispering, "You'll be fine. I am here to protect you."_

_"I-I see him." Type confessed and Zon paled before he could ask anything Type continued," I see him in my dreams, I see that I am back in that house and there he is standing behind the door hiding, at first I don't know why he's hiding but then, I hear footsteps and then I see you coming in with a bat, but you don't know he's hiding behind the door and you come to rescue me and he-he-"_

_Zon pulls Type into a hug absolutely horrified, Type parents have told him that they have been seeing a doctor for his nightmare but from what he knows, Type can't get through any sessions without crying._

_"You get caught because of me, because I am not strong enough, I c-can't let that happen Pii."_

_"Shhhhh, I am right here. We ran away from that place and he is in jail, where he belongs and can't hurt us anymore."_

_"But there are so many Alphas Piii. They are everywhere and when they come close to me, I-I want to run away, it makes me- I don't like it when they come close to me or when I can smell them. I feel scared Pii."_

_Zon didn't know what to say, what could he say? He didn't hate Alphas but he didn't like them either. He didn't care about gender but it seems to bother Type so much he didn't know what to do for him, what could he do for his best friend._

_"I'll ask my parents to join classes with you."_

_"Pii?"_

_"We'll get stronger together."_

* * *

"You okay?" Zon asked Type who had his face buried in Zon's neck and was taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"Yeah," Type mumbled against his neck and Zon sighed in relief, "It's been a while since I was that close to an Alpha."

"You seem to handle him well." Zon commented, "You would usually start getting angry that close to an Alpha, but you seem to be fine with your boss."

"He smells....different."

"How?"

"His smell, it's not totally repulsive."

"Oh?" That was a very big compliment coming from Type, "How does he smell then?"

Type grumbled something into his neck and Zon giggled," Chamomile and Jasmine? That sounds nice. Do you think you are ready for this Photoshoot in Japan?"

"You are coming, I'll be fine. I-I just need to smell you and it'll calm me."

"I am already twenty-four years old, my pheromones are rusty because I release them only for you. I need to stop taking suppressants so you can smell me better after your shoots. I mean....geez of all the things in this world that can calm you! You choose to rely on my rusty smell."

"You don't smell like rust."

"I know, you have told me plenty of times what I smell like."

"......."

"Guys," Techno said and Zon looked up at him, he looked liked he gain four years just by being here, "Please stop with this, it will not support Type's interview that discredits you guys as boyfriends."

Type looked like he couldn't care less of either the interview or the rumors.

"Come one Type, we start in 15 minutes."

* * *

Few days after the interview, which went as well as Type and Techno expected. Type and Zon were packing for Japan.

"What type of clothes should I take to Japan Type?" Zon asked, "Is it cold there?"

"Not where we are going." Type responded, "Pack comfortable summer clothes but not any rags!"

"Rags are comfortable." Zon pouted stubbornly packing Type's high school football jersey, "Just this one. I promise to only wear it while I am sleeping."

Type huffed but it was fond, "Fine. But I'llpack the rest of the clothes for you."

"Nooooooooo....You are a model! You always dress fancy, I don't want to wear fancy clothes."

"Too bad." Type answered adding what he liked and throwing them in the bag and throwing whatever he didn't like out, "Zon, this circus hasn't died out. I doubt it will be even after mine and Saifah's interview. People are curious and definitely did not believe anything me or Saifah said in our interviews."

"That is because you were so unconvincing when you said we are just childhood friends," Zon snickered, "I swear Techno tore out some his hair during your interview."

Type smirked, "Well, you can never be just a childhood friend to be, he should have asked the script to be more closer to the truth."

"Soul brothers?"

"Ugh... I disliked it when people at university called us brothers." Type made a face.

Zon made a curious sound before turning to Type, "Then what am I to you, Type?"

"Someone I trust with my life," Type replied without hesitation, "My benefactor."

Zon smiled a very large smile, Type knew that smile.

"You don't know what that means do you?"

"I'll have to google it, but it sounds like something really good," Zon admitted smiling, and Type hugged him to him, going soft for his goof of a best friend because he was adorable and Type needed to protect him.

"Didn't you used to write Sci-fi novels in highschool? What word will you use to describe me?" Type asked teasing and was surprised when Zon replied almost immediately, "Paramour."

"Someone opened up the thesaurus." Type teased and Zon huffed.

"Why are we best friends? You are so mean to me!"

"Please, I tease you. But I am never mean to you."

Zon thought about Type's interaction with other people and nodded, that was true. Compared the burns Type delivered to people on a regular basis, he was a total sweetheart to Zon,"What time do we leave in the morning?"

"According to the tickets Techno sent, we will leave seven in the morning, our flight is around 8:30."

"Okay, I think this is enough for me, don't you?" Zon asked as he pointed to his bag and Type shrugged.

"I guess, but if it isn't that's not a problem. We can always buy new clothes." Type said and Zon frowned.

"Type, Japan is expensive, I don't want you spending money on me over there."

"I'll do what I want." Type replied with narrowed eyes because no one was stopping him from buying anything for Zon. No one. "You bought me a lot of stuff when I was in school and university!"

"I did it because I wanted to spoil you." Zon replied, "You were my sweet nong, but it was just cheap stuff. You buy me expensive stuff, and that's not fair."

"I want to spoil you," Type replied stubbornly, "It's my turn. In the years I started working as a model you reject and refuse to let me spoil you with any gifts. Japan is a perfect place to spoil you. We are going to Tokyo, what's the point of me earning so much money if I have no one to spend it on?"

"Type.."

"Or do you not love me anymore?" Type demanded and Zon groaned, "That's why you are bringing money into this! You are creating a wall of money between us!"

"Oh, nonono." Zon put his finger up and pointed it at Type's face, "I am not gonna fall for those eyes or that pout. That only worked on me when we were little. You are not that cute anymore, Type. So stop it won't work."

"......"

"Nuh-huh."

"......"

"Nope, sir. Not working."

"......"

"It-It's I am- no Type no-"

"......."

"Fine! You win!"

A cocky smirk was all he got in the response.

* * *

Type sat in the waiting area with Zon and Techno, the pair were engaged in a very intense match of thumb fight with both scoring a zero since the match started 10 minutes ago.

"The flight is about to arrive, where are the tardy fuckers?" Type growled.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Techno replied, "Mr. Kirigun canceled our reservations we are going in his private plane!"

This caused Zon to gape at him and loose focus, which led to Techno's immediate and shameless victory. Who loses focus like this? Only the weak.

"Private plane? What a waste of money!" Type sighed as Techno continued to dance in victory, "Why would he arrange a private plane for us?"

"It's because he is coming with you, darling~" A familiar voice whispered from behind him, and Type glared at the smiling man, "You look absolutely enchanting today as well." The man said and sighed after taking a deep breath, "And you smell absolutely devine."

"Say that to me again in Japan." Type barked, "That'll get you arrested for sexual harassment there."

Tharn just kept smiling like Type did something extremely cute and Zon frowned extremely confused, why was this man smiling after hearing Type's insult?

What a weirdo.

"Shorty." A voice said and it was then that Zon turned and saw Saifah with his manager P'Soda, she smiled when she saw he had noticed them and gave him a little wave.

Confused he waved back at her but he doubted he was able to hide his confusion, but he ignored Saifah's greeting and turned back to see Type glowering at the Alpha who seems to enjoying the reaction.

"It's rude to ignore people when they call you, Shorty." The voice was now too close and Zon turned suddenly and it was like the first time they met, like a scene from a drama when Zon turned Saifah's face was too close to him which caused him to jump back a little in surprise, he lost his balance and would have fallen if Saifah didn't steady him with a hand on his waist and in turn Zon's hands went around his neck.

Everything seems to stop for a moment, Zon stared up wide-eyed at Saifah who seemed as surprised as Zon felt, and then he smelt it again Vanilla and Sandlewood and soon he did felt strength leaving his body, Zon felt very helpless as he watched Saifah's eyes turning golden, the man looked a little dazed as his gaze moved from where he was staring at Zon's eyes to Zon's mouth.

Zon's face glowed like an inferno.

"Umm, Sai?" Someone said.

The man hummed in question still staring at Zon's lips.

"Saifah, you need to let him go. And stop pumping your pheromones."

Saifah didn't even look up from where he was staring at Zon when replied, "Why?"

Zon didn't know what was going on, Saifah seems to be in some sort of daze and he was closing in, fast. Zon put his hands on Saifah's chest with the intent of pushing him away, but he just couldn't. He never had that kind of trouble pushing Alphas in school or university. He beat one with a bat for god's sake!

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping from behind him and pulling him back, he looked behind him and saw it was Type and he looked uh-oh.

"Sai." P'Soda was slapping Saifah on the face she looked concerned for him as Saifah was whimpering staring after Zon who felt gobsmacked.

"Is this what happened before as well?" Tharn asked and it a moment for Zon to realized the question was directed at him.

"Yes."

"Interesting." The man hummed and asked, "Soda do you have his supperesents?"

"No," Soda said apologetically, "I knew I was forgetting something, but usually he has absolutely impeccable control over himself that he hardly requires them; I have never seen him like this." Soda said and then shot Zon a quick glance.

"Hmm... Champ I have some in my bag bring some to Saifah. Soda, I think you need to start investing in some suppressants for our young model."

The man turned his red eyes towards Zon who unconciouslly buried himself more in Types arms, he could feel Type's arms tightening around him like steel bands, as Type watched Tharn cautiously.

"This might sound like a personal question but I am not asking it to offend you," The man said and Zon nodded at him to go ahead, "You have taken your suppresents right?"

Zon nodded and Type answered for him, "We are kind of religious about that, we always take suppresents or at the very least always carry them with us."

"That's good." Tharn's voice was soft and approving all pleased Alpha tone which caused Type to scrowl because it felt weird, the praise felt weird.

"I-I-" They all turned to look at Saifah who looked to be honest like a distressed prince who was denied all his riches and gold, "I don't know what's happening to me, he smells so good."

"Has this ever happened to you before? If we take the little one out of the equation." Tharn asked and Saifah shook his head furiously, "I see."

"Do you know something?" Champ asked with a raised eyebrow and Tharn shook his head.

"Nothing, besides the fact that everyone on this trip need to take their suppressents, there can not be any misses on this. I don't care how strong any of you think your control is but during this work trip in a foreign country you need to be careful, is that clear?"

The Alpha's voice left no room for argument and Zon nodded along with everyone except Type who probably didn't agree on principle of not agreeing with an Alpha. But it didn't matter because Type was even more strict on the subject than anyone else Zon ever knew, probablymore than the Alpha infront of them.

"Is your plane here yet?" Type asked, "You are the owner aren't you? Are you gonna wait in an airport waiting area for your private plane like some sort of looser?"

"I would never make you wait, Darling~" Tharn pouted, the man actually pouted but the gleam in his eyes was assured Zon that he was an Alpha and a very strong one at that. The CEO of TPT is a very good looking man, a former model and very successful one from what Techno told him, the man was all lean musceles, friendly to everyone probably, he seemed like a good guy with a good head on his shoulders. The kind of man, that if you bring to your parents to meet he will probably make the parents question their children what they have done to deserve the adonis.

A perfect Alpha which he had read about in Zol's novel.

He has to have some faults right? No one is perfect and Zon hardly new him to know of those faults, but his success and acheivements were so glaringy amazing that, what fault could he possibly have or was hiding, that will lower his attractiveness?

Why was this man so intent on his Type?

Zon has seen Alphas smitten with Type before, he had swatted many flies for him, he knows the look and knows that the Alpha infront of him was definately taken in by Type, although Type didn't look like cared too much. For now atleast.

"You already made us wait for fourty minutes you fucker!" Type said and Zon winced and frowned when saw Tharn lick his lips like it was some sort of sexy come on. Dude.

"Let's head out." Champ called trying to dispell the situation," The plane is waiting and Saifah seems to be okay now as well." He said pulling a exhausted Techno with him.

This will be a big pain in the ass trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting and commenting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
